


The Stars Above

by SilverFoxFlame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Peter Parker is mentioned, Stony - Freeform, woops my hand slipped and now I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: (This is just a very small one-shot I made last night at midnight, so I apologize in advance).Steve deep inside knows that he would like to live a slightly domestic lifestyle somewhere in his future. Wake up in the morning, make breakfast in bed for his love, gossip about the newspaper, that sort of thing. When Tony comes along, confessions get revealed.





	The Stars Above

Stars twinkled high in the deep night sky, the vast greatness and grandess expanding over every corner of his sight. It was such a pretty view, yet such a shame that nobody nowadays took time to fully appreciate what the universe brought to them. Each star unique, each a sun of their own, which was a beautiful concept to Steve. He loved how small and insignificant he was at that moment under the sky, like he could still be a normal guy down on Earth enjoying a normal night. 

Sadly, Steve Rogers was not a normal guy nor would he ever be. 

He truly wanted to save people, really, but sometimes he wished that he could live a domestic life. Settle down, marry, have kids, that kind of stuff. Wake up in the morning to make breakfast in bed, take the dog out for a nice long walk, read the newspaper while kids played in the background. It was like a fantasy that he could only dream about and never live. 

Contemplating like this made Steve unaware of his surroundings, so he hadn’t noticed Tony standing a few feet away, gazing at the same stars that he was. 

“They really are beautiful tonight Capsicle.” 

Steve whirled around swiftly and saw Tong still in his business suit, fixed on the scene that unfolded above him. 

“Yeah, they are. How did the meeting go?” Steve asked gently, walking towards Tony with a small smile. There was no need to look at the stars now when the true star was standing in front of him. 

“Mm, frustrating. They made a deal that was hard to negotiate it, but then I remembered that I am the great Tony Stark so I played my cards correctly and won the deal over for mostly in my favor. I’ve had two glasses of whiskey when I got back, worked on a few papers and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where you were. When they said that you were up here, I came for up for a quick break,” Tony replied, only now looking at Steve. A smile crept on his face as he saw the beautiful face of his lover, raw and gorgeous like as if he was carved from marble. 

Steve had honestly forgotten whether Tony was talking about the Chinese company he was discussing yesterday about meeting up with or the Danish company he briefly mentioned this morning, but he let it slide. 

“Well I’m glad to see you’ve left your office and decided to take some fresh air. With the amount of time you spend playing with wires and explosive materials and suffocating yourself in work you should really be coming out more often,” Steve calmly replied, getting behind Tony and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but you know how I lose track of time in the lab. Besides, it’s because of all the time I spend in the lab that you and the others have your upgraded and modern technology, weapons and suits,” Tony mumbled. 

“I never said working in the lab was a bad thing, but that you may want to breathe some fresh air more often,” Steve said as he started to rub Tony’s shoulders so he could calm down a little bit. 

Tony merely grunted in response and looked around, aware of all the tiny things, like how Steve’s hand were gently massasing his shoulders, how the wind picked up ever so slightly, how when he stood still like this, time seemed to be frozen. 

“Hey Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are you thinking about right now?” 

Steve sighed and looked up, as if searching the stars for his response. “Well, I was just think about… a more domestice lifestyle. Not that I would want one, but I was just contemplating it,” Steve replied, rushing through the last sentence in hopes that Tony didn’t think that he wanted to trade away a superhero life. 

“I’ve always find it boring. I know that some people love it, but it seems so odd,” Tony replied.

“Well if you find it odd, the I find it oddly comforting,” Steve whispered. They stood still for a few moments, the silence becoming uncomfortable for the both of them. 

“What do you like about it anyways?” Tony asked, breaking the suffocating silence. 

“I find it nice. To have a family, to look forward to every sunrise and sunset because you know that your family will be there. To give them the joy of warmth and comfort every day. There’s just something about it,” Steve said softly before Tony broke from his grasp and turned around to look at him. 

“Is that what you want then? A nice family, an easy life?” 

Steve stayed shocked for a few moments before regaining his composure. “No, no! I was just thinking about it! I love being Captain America, I wouldn’t want to stop being Captain America, but I was just thinking about it. I swear I won’t turn around and stop being an Avenger just so-” 

“I know, Cap, I know. But if you want to grow old and watch golf on TV and gossip about the newspaper then I can arrange that for when we retire,” Tony cut him off abruptly, “But for now this is enough. I like being Iron Man and you like being Captain America. I like creating and upgrading, fighting with my team and you love it just as well. I’ll promise you this though, when we grow old and we’re a thousand year old, I’ll buy as a recliner just so we can watch golf and read the newspaper and do whatever you want in a domestic lifestyle. I’ll complain about the kids these days and we’ll go out and buy some tuna sandwhiches or whatever you’ll want to eat so we can get some fresh air and be together. We won’t care about what they think about us, we won’t care about they say about us because we’ll be together. If you want that Steve then I can give it to you on a silver platter. Just not right now, not when we are still young enough to fight and protect,” Tony explained to Steve, his gaze never breaking off from Steve’s. 

Steve stood breathless and gave out a small chuckle. “So, you want to grow old with me?” 

“Didn’t I just give you a speech about that Cap? Of course I want to grow old with you, you Star Spangled Man with a Plan,” Tony said before taking a step closer. 

“We can get married and grow old together,” Cap said breathlessly. 

“And it’s not like we’ve half-adopted a child already,” Tony said with a smirk, knowing that they were bothing thinking about Peter when he said that. 

“When we grow old… that sounds like its centuries away,” Steve chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t care if it’s centuries away, as long as I can share it all with you”. 

Steve hugged Tony, practically crushing him, taking it all in. Growing old together, maybe getting married, never leaving his side… It was getter than any domestic lifestyle that he could have dreamed about. Tony hugged him back, closing his eyes and letting himself relax in Steve’s embrace. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered, barely adible. 

“Thank you for letting me share those memories with you,” Tony replied. 

The winds slowed down, letting the couple alone on the rooftop of the building, only the stars to witness their little confessions. But right now, it was enough. Everything was enough as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! Likes and comments are always appreciated. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
